emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04702
}} is the 4,704th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 13 June, 2007. Plot Donna, Viv, Bob and Kelly arrived at the hospital to be told that Marlon was in critical condition and was on his way to surgery. Donna barged through the doctors to see him, screaming at him not to die. She waited outside the operating theatre, convinced that she would end up a widow like her mum as she thought back to how Vic died. Outside, Viv and Bob talked about all the bad luck that had recently befallen their family. But Bob was optimistic, saying: “We've had our share of tragedy. Marlon is going to pull through for Donna.” The chief surgeon struggled to control Marlon's blood loss and his heart stopped in the middle of the procedure. After several attempts to resuscitate him, they managed to bring him back. In the village, Eli went to Tug Ghyll and told Debbie what happened. “I shot our Marlon,” he cried. Debbie was stunned. “You are joking,” she said. “Yeah, because I look like Bob Monkhouse, don't I?” replied Eli. “I don't even know if he's alright! I left him!” he screamed. Zak burst into The Woolpack] looking for Eli and was annoyed that everyone seemed to have heard about the shooting before him. Zak went straight over to Debbie's looking for Eli, who hid on the stairs while he spoke to Debbie. Zak explained that Marlon was hanging on, much to Eli's relief. Debbie promised Zak she would find Eli and take him to the hospital straight away. At first Eli refused to go to the hospital. “I shot him, I don't think grapes and a card is going to cut it somehow,” he said. But Debbie managed to bring him round, telling him it would look suspicious if he didn't go. Donna sat with Marlon when he came out of surgery and through tears told him off about getting hurt. “You always have to go one better, don't you? You don't buy a house, you build one. You don't get beaten up or mugged. No, not you. You have to and get shot.” Eli eventually made it to the hospital and with some persuasion from Debbie and Lisa he went in to see Marlon. He held his brother's hand and said: “I'm so sorry Donna.” Donna assumed her brother-in-law was just being kind and put her hand on his shoulder. Viv is hostile towards Lisa but the two talk and find a way to reconcile. When Donna comes out from seeing Marlon she crumbles in Viv's arms. Jasmine is increasingly irritated by Emily's interference at Mulberry Cottage. Unable to revise, Jasmine heads to the Woolpack but almost snaps when Emily arrives later on. “You're like my shadow!” Jasmine shouted, but Emily just smiled and seemed oblivious to her annoying behaviour. Diane tried to explain to Emily why Jasmine might be angry. “You can only help those that want it,” she said. “Ashley wants it,” said Emily. “But you're over there quite often, are you?” asked Diane. “Every day,” replied Emily. “And you don't see what I'm getting at?” said Diane, incredulously. “No, not really,” answered Emily. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday